Domino
by MaQuasi
Summary: (Post SBURB, OCs) They won the game, but the fight must begin again. After being thrust into their new universe, the heroes find themselves targeted a vicious government. Separated from each other, they must fend off attacks from all sides in a world they don't know... or do they?
1. Chapter 0

**DOMINO**

Chapter 0:

**== Meet the onlooker**

A lone troll sits above his underground hive, looking out at the glowing lights of a city nearby. The night could shroud him, but it couldn't hide the eyesore. He stayed away by choice, like his moirail. To his knowledge, they were the only two able to stay away.

This wasn't Alternia; it was something else entirely. What it was, however, was a big mystery. It was always like this… wasn't it? The question nagged his mind as he stared at the monstrosity – the deathtrap that was called "Vexet Quitus". No one went in to come out again, unless they were Finders, a position similar to a police force. Speaking of the Finders, it appeared as if they were carrying out some orders about a mile away. It looked as if they had started a fire – they probably found a human's hiding place.

Poor guy won't see the morning.

A breeze blew into his face, blowing his hair back in a light shuffle. This wasn't normal. He felt… something. With his blood, he knew he was sensitive to certain things. Even so, that was only restricted to a single category. Whatever it was, it was big. Really big.

A streak soared across the night sky, catching his eyes. It came closer to the surface, and then it impacted. The shockwave it produced knocked him over, but it was more than the wave that got him and dragged him under.

* * *

**== Meet that guy's moirai**l

A very edgy young troll let out an exasperated sigh. Why wasn't his friend on Trollian? He was ALWAYS on Trollian! Partly because he had his machine hooked up to a security system around his hive, in case the Finders came for him. Other than that detail, he wasn't sure if they actually came for him. If they did, he must have done something.

The troll got out of his chair and left his room, grabbing his black cape on the way out. He took one look back at his recuperacoon, considering actually going to sleep for the first time in what felt like days. Sleep was for the weak, though, so he left the room, and his hive while he was at it.

Things were dreadful at night. Not in the terrifying way, but in the same way watching paint dry was dreadful. He was more used to coming out during the twilight hours, and very rarely when the sun was out. It didn't feel right when he did, though. Like his lusus – _late _lusus – he preferred the dark.

His moirail once told him there was something weird about the sun – something about it not burning their flesh. Almost as quickly as he said that though, he started to act like he didn't. It was weird, but that was just how he was usually.

He resigned himself to leaning against a boulder on a hill near his hive. When the sun was out, he would see a very crude map on it. "Map" was a friendly way of putting it though; it was really just a bunch of line scratched into the stone. The only thing he needed was the arrow, since it pointed to his moirail's hive. It was just a reference in case he had to go over in an emergency. On the other end, his closest neighbor was working on a way for them to meet up without the risk of being found by the Finders. It had been taking a while. He was just one troll, after all.

A loud boom from the direction in question made him alert. It was probably time to go check Trollian again… _fast_. He hurried back down to the front door of the hive, and that was as far he went. Something struck him on the back of the head.

* * *

**== Meet a human**

A young man, sixteen years of age, was having the worst night of his life.

He had inherited this home from his uncle and managed to protect it for three years, all by himself. Now, it was gone – up in flames. It was all because one of those troll Finders got the jump on him. He didn't know how they managed to – what they used, where they used it – but that didn't matter. They had smoked him out of his own home.

They always came eventually. No matter where a human hid, they would always find them eventually. Where did they take them? He didn't know, but he would probably find out soon. They had him surrounded with no chance of escape intact. Now that his shelter was destroyed, along with almost everything that sustained him, he had no chance on his own, let alone with the injuries he would get from strife.

As fate would have it, strife or not, the Finders weren't planning on leaving him intact. They all came forward and forced him to the ground, and then they began to beat him. First they would take turns kicking him in the torso, pounding his ribs and such. Then one of them took out his weapon.

All Finders had the same issue weapon. Something similar to a stun gun, mixed with a Billy club, mixed with a… _fork, _apparently. Every hit, every stab, every prod felt like someone was stabbing him with white-hot needles. Then the one with the weapon brought the prongs to his victim's eye-level.

After what they did next, the young man would never be able to see with them again.

The beating stopped after that. By the sound of it, they had seen something and were paying attention to that. Whatever it was, it seemed more important than torturing a human.

That was when the explosion happened.

* * *

**== Meet a human… girl.**

The night was beautiful, but that didn't matter. The tears wouldn't stop no matter how hard she held onto her pet, whose fur was now most likely soaking. She didn't care, nor did he. Good dog. Best friend.

But her brother was gone. About half and hour earlier, they came for the two of them. He told her to hide, but didn't go with her. She didn't see what happened, but she heard. They did things to him – terrible things. After they were done, they took him away, without even looking for her.

She heard a strange sound from the sky, and her dog began to growl. His growling soon became a scared whine as she looked up. There was a blazing blue light, and the brighter it got, the louder the sound became. She froze when she realized that it – whatever it was – was coming _right _at her! She tightened her arms around her companion and shut her eyes tight as it drew near.

The sound became deafening, and then it stopped as it impacted somewhere behind her.

* * *

**== BEGIN**


	2. Chapter 1: BEGIN

Chapter 1:

**== Somewhere outside of the universe**

A group of heroes, alive and dead, have proven victorious. They played their game, played their cards right, and defeated their adversary. Many had died to get to that point. A few others followed when they faced the demon. Even the dead died again at the hands of the Angel of Double Death. Finally, their foe was defeated. All that was left to do was to open the door to their new universe.

It was finally over. Was it?

_Was it?_ John shook his head. _Why the question? It's over._

"About fucking time," a familiar crabby voice said. "I swear to God, I will unleash a shitstorm if yet ANOTHER incompetent piss-stain decides to fuck things up. AGAIN." Out of all the trolls, one would have assumed Karkat would have shown _some_ kind of joy when they won. He was the leader, after all – the raging, vulgar leader that had a broken caps lock. But then, he had his reasons for being paranoid about the occurrence of another Jack Noir. It was after that happened that many of his friends were killed… by each other. The idea that it could all have been avoided stuck with him to the final battle, after being in the game for a sweep.

That didn't compare with his predecessors – the versions of everyone's ancestor from before the Scratch was performed. They all died and spent eons in the dream bubble, almost completely useless until… well… that's a complicated story best told by an orange fellow.

"Well," Aranea sighed. "It's about ti–"

The rage-ball pointed a finger at her. "Don't you DARE mention time! I'm done with it! I'm fucking DONE!"

"But we're–"

"NO!"

"Fine," she huffed.

Over in the human's perspective, Jake had observed that interaction between the two trolls. "Well, that's not nice at all."

"Mhm," Dirk replied.

"I mean it would be one thing if he asked her nicely, but–"

"It's Karkat, what do you fucking expect?"

"Oh, of course, you're right old chap."

"You callin' me old, gramps?"

"What are you talking about; I'm the same age as you!"

"_I _wasn't a grandpa." The Prince of Hope struck a pose. "I was a _bro_ at all times (disregardin' the fact that I'm apparently his an Grimdark Lalonde's father). I was an older bro, younger bro, and…" At this point, Dave approached. The two of them just looked at each other with shaded eyes in what was possibly the greatest bro-acknowledgment stare of all universes.

"…Now I'm a twin," Dirk finished, offering his bro a fist.

"Fuck yeah, bro," Dave said as the two of them pounded.

Closer to the door, the idiot hero was deep in conversation with his favorite troll. That is actually an _obtuse_ overstatement – neither party was saying anything to the other. They just stood there, facing each other, thinking of what to say.

"Vriska–"

"John, I–"

Silence. That was possibly the cheesiest way to start a conversation.

"You go," John said.

"Come oooooooon, John!" Vriska complained. "Stop being a big damn hero and say something that isn't corny as fuck!"

"Gee that's… easier said than done." John took a deep breath. "I can't shake the feeling that… well, you're dead."

"Maybe that's because _I am_."

Palm to the face.

"What I meant," John started again. "Was that… you're gonna stay dead, right?"

"Who knows," Vriska said with a shrug. "A certain someone I know came back to life, so… why not meeeeeeee?"

"Yeah…" John's eyes wandered to the floor. "I guess, but–"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE~!" The two were separated by an elated Nepeta pouncing her moirail and equally joyful dancestor. The two catgirls were squeeing uncontrollably, while Equius maintained his look of perpetual seriousness. Any outsider would consider that as a long-winded description, and they would be correct. However, it sounds a hell of a lot better than, say, "Nepeta pounced Equius and Meulin, and the two catgirls began squeeing while Equius was not amused, as always". Then again, that didn't sound half bad, either – but back to the story.

"Lookie there, Janey." Roxy pointed at the pile from where she was. "Dats cute, danmit! Damn it! Right, mooom?"

"Indeed it is, mom," Rose agreed. Jane looked at her and Roxy in bemusement.

"This… is going to be a problem," she said.

"Agreed," Kanaya added. "This may prove to be unnecessarily complicated for the rest of us."

"Which is exactly why we plan on continuing," Rose said.

"We do?" Roxy asked, earning a look from her paradox family member.

All the heroes exchanged pleasantries for some time. When it was all said and done, they gathered closer to the door.

"So," Jade said after a long silence. "Who's gonna open it?"

"Just give us a fucking moment, bitch," Karkat snapped.

"But, Vantas," Equius began.

"Yes?" Kankri leaned in from behind Kurloz.

"N-no, not you!" Equius stated. "I am referring to Karkat."

"It's not that hard, no one likes you."

"Don't be mean to him, he can't help it."

"私はあなたを破るように私はパパと呼びます。処女。"

"Wwhat?"

"I think she said 'Hey you stupid virgins,'s already on it'," Dirk said, pointing at the door. ("このヒト。私は彼が好き。")

She was reaching for the knob, too, since she assumed that the glubbing woolbeasts behind her were still focused on the Insufferable. Unfortunately, Shouty wasn't one of them, and his hand was on the knob in an instant. "I win, bitch!"

In response, the Thief of Life shoved Karkat away with a palm to the face. "Aw HELL naw, this is MY glubbin' door!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP WE GOT FARTHER THAN YOU–"

"–bitch I'm older–"

"–I'M FUCKING ALIVE AND–"

"Guys," John's voice broke the two apart. His hand was on the knob, and the door was slightly ajar. "It's open."

"Awesome! Let's go!" Jade was the first to go through the uneventful-looking area beyond the door.

And from there...

Everything went to shit.

**== Flash Forward**


	3. A Note on Characters

From this point on, characters are given an RPG style status, complete with experience. Here are a few notes to have in mind before we continue:

1. Characters will been given a fitting experience level and levels in each of the six important areas (Strength, Dexterity, Constitution, Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma) as if they were in a session of Dungeons and Dragons. This will not be focused on for the entire story, but there will be notes on whether or not a character has leveled up or achieved a new skill. The full status screen is given on their introduction and – if they are canon – when the story centers on them.

2. Characters will level when they gain enough experience through preforming a variety of actions, not just through battling.

3. The method of the amount of experience they need to the next level goes like this:

Level 1 - 0/500 to Level 2

Level 2 - 0/1000 to Level 3

Level 3 - 0/2000 to Level 4

Level 4 - 0/4000 to Level 5 and so on. The amount of experience need to ascend increases twofold with every level gained.

4. Some skills will be affected by traits. The first character from the introduction, for example, has a skill that is significantly debunked by his trait.

5. There is a list I have of how much experience a character gains for each action, but I won't bother you with that.

6. There are some skills that are affected by who the character is around. The same goes for traits, in the case of the second character from the introduction. As an example of skill being affected by character:

Equius has a skill called Papa Wo– MUSCLEBEAST. This, with his pale relationship with Nepeta makes him focus the skills effects based on her status. The skill in general makes a character fierce when a younger/weaker character, or one they have a connection with, is attacked.

7. THERE ARE NO QUESTS besides the main story.

Now, I've bothered you enough, onto the story.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**== Descend**

COMBINATION. RELOCATION. REUNIFICATION. DESTITUTION. OBLITERATION.

**== Wake up**

Blearily, he does so, and takes in his surroundings.

He was laying in a bowl-like structure made from a lot a twigs and grass – a nest he easily recognized as that of his lusus. He didn't pass out here, so it was easy to guess how he got there.

To the east there was a ledge leading up to a tunnel, which lead to the rest of his hive. Up above was a large skylight that his lusus came and left through. Being a bird that lived underground would seem confusing to an outsider, but when one thinks about it long enough, it made sense.

Speaking of his lusus, where was it? Must have left after bringing him inside when he passed out. That was weird, though. That meteor was probably worth mentioning in the log when he got to his set-up. He made a mental note to highlight the part with the wave that hit him.

Standing up with a stretch, he vaults over the edge of the nest and heads to the ledge.

**== Yes, but let's enter his name already.**

You do not need to enter his name; he received his when he turned 6 sweeps old (or 13 years old, he liked to count in years for some reason). Now he was 7 sweeps old (just a little over 15 years), so he's had his name for a while.

**== Give us the bloody name!**

I am the author. I will wreck your shit if you order me around one more time. Try it, you little shit. _Do it faggot._

Now before a rant begins…

His name is AURDAS RAVNIX. He really likes MINING, which is the main reason he built his hive underground. It has gotten to the point where he began digging deeper in search of GOLD. That shit is just awesome, but he doesn't mind bringing up other ores. He can also work a forge as a BLACKSMITH. Other than all that shit about mining, he LOVES ANCIENT HUMAN MOVIES and THE HUMAN SYSTEM OF DATE AND TIME. Up in his respiteblock he has a surveillance system set up using Trollian's viewport as the coding's basis. Physically he's stronger than he looks, but not a completely monster like a certain STRONG someone he doesn't yet know. He wears a grey zip-up sweatshirt, but he cut the sleeves just past his elbows. Everything under his torso is brown, but that doesn't hide the dirt. His shirt shows a yellow alchemical symbol, but that's not his blood color (regrettably). His horns go downward, and his hair curls up in the opposite direction.

He wears a perpetual look of bemusement until he actually shows his emotions. His Trollian handle is aurumOrbiter, and -) He Tends To speak as if he's abouT To conTinue To another ThoughT; -] Then There are Times when he geTs agiTaTed and he CHEEPs;

**== Show Status**

Aurdas Ravnix

Alignment: Neutral Good

Race: Troll

Age: 7 Destituthian sweeps/15 Destituthian human years

Symbol: Alchemical Gold

Class: Fighter

Religion/Patron Deity: The Objector, his ancestor, a follower of the Sufferer

Level 3

EXP: 0/2000

Strength: 9

Dexterity: 6

Constitution: 7

Intelligence: 7

Wisdom: 8

Charisma: 5

Skills:

Psionics – Yellow blood flows through your veins, bestowing upon you a strange power (Range of ability has been reduced by a trait, reducing your ability to that of mere mineral detection. You Patron Deity also reduces this, for you are not the descendant of the legendary Ψiioniic)

Break the Cannon out in a Second – Your strength allows you to wield heavy weapons in such a way that you can have them at the ready in a flash.

Traits:

Lusus Influence – Your connection with your lusus has allowed you to become more like it and gain points to a certain attribute(s). (1+ Dexterity 1+ Intelligence 2+ Wisdom)

**Mutant Blood – **You are ashamed to admit it, but it is true, you have been hiding behind a false color. Many circles in Destituth follow the hemospectrum very strictly, and if they knew of your blood color they would kill you on the spot. Color: Bright Yellow. (This trait has lowered your Psionics skill's range)

He placed himself in front of the monitor and logged onto Trollian, and there was kelvinStaked, online. Now was a good time to chat with his moirail.

– _aurumOrbiter began trolling kelvinStaked at 06:08 –_

AO: -) Hey man, how's everyThing on The oTher side of The mounTain;

KS: you know exactly what's going on.

KS: freaky light show last night, den i wake up with my face on the toorr.

AO: -) Sounds abouT righT;

AO: -) Hold on, is There someThing wrong wiTh The viewport on your end;

KS: yeah, the blast knocket out de pylon.

KS: i saw de sparrks when i woke up.

KS: you gonna fix dat?

AO: -) Duh;

AO: -) We need ThaT pylon To work or else The Drones will be on our ass wiThouT warning;

AO: -) Also iT's beTTer when I can see you;

AO: -) So I can make sure you aren'T TorTuring anyone;

KS: 0w0 now why woult i to dat?

AO: -) You're kind of;;; crazy;

KS: you wount me wid dose worrts!

KS: i… i dink i'm going to crry… TmT

AO: -) To or do; Your quirk is very hard To read someTimes;

KS: oh shut up.

AO: -) Okay;

AO: -) BuT seriously, calm your bulge wiTh The "D becoming T" Thing;

KS: -u- no prromises.

KS: and… you sait trrones beforre… again.

"Again?" Aurdas looked back in the chat. Sure enough, he had said "The Drones". Stuff like that has happened before, and he wasn't sure why. First there was the whole this with the sun, then something with the adults taking off into space to conquer the universe. The latter made sense when he mentioned it for some reason. He wasn't sure whether or not these little slips were _really_ slips or a slight case of _psychosis_.

AO: -) Finders; You know whaT I meanT;

KS: u sometimes I dink you'rre going insane.

Half of that was true. When Aurdas met kelvinStaked for the first time, he knew something was _off_ about him, as if he was slipping or something. The two had become palemates for several reasons. The most important ones were the fact that they were the only trolls living outside the city, at least to their knowledge. That kind of solitude would make anyone socially depraved after a few sweeps. They met on Trollian when he was five sweeps old, while KS was four sweeps (equivalent of a 11 year old meeting a 8 and a half year old). While Aurdas was kept sane by his lusus, his moirail's lusus had passed when he was three sweeps old. That one sweep of no contact may have made him a little... mental. It wasn't immediately apparent until he was in a strife, then he would get a vicious grin on his face and say a few… _things_.

AO: -) The feeling is muTual;

AO: -) I beTTer geT a move on, Pallidus mighT be hungry when;;; Pallidus geTs back;

KS: still confused wid his genterr?

AO: -) His, her, how The fuck should I know;

AO: iT's rude To ask you know;

KS: meheh heh.

KS: well, i'll be on laterr, i've got some hunting to to.

AO: -) God ThaT looks ridiculous; "To To";

KS: ^w^  
KS: so laterr.

AO: -) Yeah;

– _aurumOrbiter ceased trolling at 06:12 –_

_06:12_

Something was odd about that number, but he shrugged it off. He had a pylon to fix.

**== Captchalogue Mobile Device**

Oh God, Captchalogue…

That is a no; he puts it in his pocket. His captchalogue is a bit of a mess. His fetch modus is Mine Modus, which means he has a ton of useless shit surrounding the items he really needs, and he has to get those out of the way before using the useful stuff. Somehow, he managed to get a ton of chairs to fill his captchalogue. Maybe they have a use, maybe not, we shall see.

In the mean time he's keeping the MD in his SECONDARY ON-HAND INVENTORY (A.K.A. his pocket), which means he can whip it out when he needs it, but at the risk of dropping it in the heat of battle.

**== Examine Strife Specibus**

His current strife deck is Pickkind, utilizing pickaxes. He currently has two stored within: A Standard Mining Pick and The Stone Pick of Steve. Steve was a legend in "Craftshaft" lore. He was possibly THE MOST AMAZING MINER IN THE HISTORY OF MINERS. Too bad his existence was debatable.

**== Do a dance and cheep like a newborn chick**

"Fuck you and your bullshit. I have important shit to do," he says to no one in particular.

**== Retrieve Arms from Chest**

One: he already has arms, God damn it; this isn't Problem Sleuth and I'm not Hussie.

Two: WHAT FUCKING CHEST? If you mean the COLLECTIBLE BOX, there are no arms in it! Only little gems he found in the mine, nothing useful.

Okay, there's also a picture of this douchebag he doesn't know tapes on the inside of the lid, but that's not worth mentioning.

**== Examine notes on the walls**

These are little reminders he made for himself regarding the tunnels. One is highlighted, and it details his little mission to punch a underground passage into his moirail's hive, so they don't have to risk crossing the highway to meet.

The highway wasn't just any ordinary road – only Finders and military were authorized to use it. They were the only ones that left the city, and it was usually to assess the state of some base out in the country. Should someone decide to cross it at the wrong time, they would find themselves in deep shit.

Off course, from time to time, one was able to cross without detection. Aurdas had mastered this, but not KS.

**== What's the name of the city again?**

Vexet Quitus – Surrounded by a twenty foot wall with a massive tower standing above it all, it virtually impenetrable. It was also virtually inescapable. Every citizen was subject to random arrest, many being hanged from the wall as a message to the others. The message was "We fuck with you, and you can't do anything about it."

The Finders usually came out to capture anyone who doesn't live within the city. Fortunately, they had met a lot of resistance.

**== What other note is there?**

"Get food for Pallidus."

Food being Finders. Enough said.

**== Examine posters**

All the classic human movie posters are here. Ranging from "Citizen Kane" to "Wreck-it Ralph". It's a ridiculous amount of posters that cover the wall, and even creep up onto the ceiling. But hey, it's better than looking at another brown, earthy wall.

**== Leave respiteblock**

Aurdas exited his respite block. There wasn't much in the den in the front of the hive, just a couch, a small table, the backroom door, and the front door. There's also the hallway leading down to the tunnels and Pallidus' nest.

**== What's in the backroom?**

YOU DO NOT WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S IN THE BACKROOM! IT'S EXTREMELY SENSITIVE!

**== Okay, geez, leave the hive**

He left the front door of the hive and began to make his way to the Pylon. It was a very uneventful journey, so he let his mind wander.

He thought about that meteor from the night before. While he was out, he should check that out. That blast was something else – he could feel psyionic energy coming from it. Even though his ability was weak, he was positive that there was something psyionic about that wave. Apparently, it even knocked KS out.

Maybe something like that happened in the city? But then that would mean…

As he got to the pylon, the sound of a Finder tank firing sounded from the direction of the impact site. Something was going on over there, and he had to find out fast. The box underneath the pylon's array was sparking up a storm, showing him how much of a problem this was. The pylon would normally be well-disguised as a tree, but was easily noticeable when _this_ happened. He threw the switch at the bottom of the tower, which shut down the power. Now he could get to work.

He always left the toolbox right underneath the switch since there was no point in lugging it back and forth every time there was a technical issue. Grabbing the appropriate tools, he began climbing the built-in ladder. From the height he was at, he could clearly see Vexet Quitus in the distance, and the mountain beyond that. He could also see the crash site, still smoking from the night before. The Finder tank blasted again, and he could see the flash by the site. There was definitely something going on there.

Balancing himself just right, he got to work on the pylon. Several minutes, another blast, and a whole new set of wires later, it was fixed. He climbed, put his tools away, and turned the switch to the "on" position. The sound of the device powering up was music to his ears. With that done, he quickly broke out his MD and turned the viewport on.

The viewport was showing the crash site, but the meteor wasn't there anymore. The Finders there were starting to spread out as if they were chasing a scattered crowd. It would help to be able to lock onto whomever they were chasing, but they must have all gone out of range of the pylon…

…All but one, according to the detector. He switched the viewport and locked onto the one life sign that was being followed. He couldn't see anyone in the viewport, but the Finders came into view before long. Whoever they were following, they had stopped moving, even though the Finders were right on their location. The group of three looked around the area for a moment, and then one turned to the one that led them there and yelled something at him – probably scolding him. He responded to her with a shrug, and pointed back to the site, which they went back too.

After another minute, a figure moved from within a bush, and a girl came out with wary eyes. It was a troll, about his age, wearing a blue hat that resembled a feline. Going with that was a matching color tail and shoes. She checked to see if the coast was clear before bounding off.

In the direction of the highway.

"What is she thinking?" Aurdas hissed. "She has to be smarter than this! She managed to hide from them out in the open!"

"Hey you!" A call came from behind him. _Damn, Finders._ He pulled out the Standard Mining Pick and rushed towards the three visor-wearing mooks. In response, they tried to whip out their forks, but were too late. Aurdas stuck the point into one guy's chest, then he pulled it out and slammed it against the side of another's head, which made her horn break and go flying in the air. The third was stunned and started to back away, but Aurdas hooked the pick around him and kicked him in the knee. The Finder went down with a shout, which was quickly silenced when he was brained by the hilt to the point blood started to pool from his head.

When he was finished, Aurdas heard a beeping noise from his MD. Someone was trolling him, so he answered. It was unusual, because there was no _– X began Trolling Y at 06:45 –_. Instead, there was a single line of dull gray text.

Here's what you're going to do: You're going to go down to the highway and get the Leijon girl out of harm's way.

AO: -) Who is This;

Go ahead, waste your time. I have a plethora of it.

But if I were you, I would hurry on down to the highway and get Nepeta to stop going towards Vexet Quitus.

She's been through a lot, so when a groups of Finders come around and steal something precious from her, I have no way of knowing how she will react.

Aurdas had seen it before, only for an instant before turning the viewport off. Some Finders had a _certain way_ of deal with people they found outside the city. It was unpleasant.

AO: -) So NepeTa is her name, righT;

Precisely, and she's important. Now get into gear, little bird. We will talk again after you accomplish you mission.

– _? ceased trolling aurumOrbiter –_

**== Do as he says and get into gear**

Aurdas got into gear. He put the Finders he bested behind a tree to collect for Pallidus later before he went off on his sudden rescue mission.

**== Switch to Nepeta**

I know at least one of you must have been itching for this.

Equius had told her to run, so she did. Now she regretted it. Where were the others? They were all separated after those people – whoever they were – attacked them. They were trolls, but… what were they wearing? Who were they, really?

After a few minutes of stealthy maneuvers and youth rolls mixed with a lot of running, she stumbled across something. It was a road of some sort, really wide. It smelled foul, making her scrunch her nose in disgust. It smelled like some kind of fuel.

It was a pleasure to be alive again, but was it really necessary to throw something disgusting at her? Was it really necessary for everyone to come back to life and be attack almost immediately afterwards? She began to worry about the other. Equius, Terezi… Karkitty…

A shadow passed over her, making her jump with surprise. She looked up and around, but she couldn't see what it was until she looked behind her. It was a lusus – a giant featherbeast. Her feline senses almost kicked in, but she made a note that the creature was big enough to swallow her whole.

_Maybe it did swallow trolls whole…_

With a new sense of caution, she began to follow the road, sticking to the bushes that lined it.

**== Nepeta's Stats**

Nepeta Leijon

Alignment: Lawful Good

Race: Troll

Age: 7 Alternian sweeps/15 human years

Symbol: Leo

Class: Rogue (of Heart)

Religion/Patron Deity: The Ways of the Sufferer, as recorded through her ancestor, the Disciple

Level 4

EXP: 0/4000

Strength: 6

Dexterity: 11

Constitution: 7

Intelligence: 7

Wisdom: 6

Charisma: 8

Skills:

Shipper – You ship EVERYONE! This makes you adorable and ups your charisma in times it's needed. (Charisma +1 while around other shipping enthusiasts)

POUNCEATTACK :33 – Jump on your enemies! This gives you a tactical advantage by startling them. Plus, it makes you SO CUTE~!

Nip: In strife, when you're incapacitated, bite your enemies for a potential to damage them twice as much as a normal attack.

Traits:

Kittygirl: Your adorableness just brings heart attacks upon others! HNNNNG! (+1 Charisma)

Lusus Influence: Your lusus, the late Pounce de Leon, taught you the ways of the meowbeast. (+2 Dexterity plus a variety of skills that can be learned)

Hero of Heart: The Hero of Heart walks a path of self. Unlike a Hero of Mind, you embrace inner feelings and the inclinations to do certain things, instead of centering everything on immediate actions. You are the Rogue of Heart, one who steals the heart and soul for the benefit of others. While this may seem like Thievery, the Thief class is actually the class that steals for their own benefit. (You have a deep connection with your own and other's feelings to the point you can manipulate them for their benefit*!)

Been There, Done That – Some… _things_ happened, and you died. You were in the afterlife for quite some time, but then you got out somehow. Now you know what it's like to be dead, and you see killing as a humbling experience to the victim. NOT THAT YOU LIKE TO KILL! You're not a psychopath unlike certain people you know *coughGamzeecoughVriskacough* (EXP Bonus of 25 for every kill)

*Your Rogue of Heart abilities have not been realized! (Level 7)

**== Continue**

Nepeta crawled along the side of the road for sometime before she sensed something. There were voices coming from up the road. She ducked into the bushes for cover as the speakers came into view – more of those trolls with visors, five of them.

"Can't believe they lost her," one of them said. "How hard is it to catch _one _little girl?"

"She may have been out here for a while," another suggested. "She may have experience with hiding from us."

"Well not this time," a third chuckled, tapping her visor. "And once we get her…"

"Hold up," the lead said, raising his hand. He looked in the direction of the forest, _towards Nepeta_ and scanned it up and down. Then he looked back up the road and started clapping. It wasn't a normal clap, though – there was a pattern to it.

_It's a signal!_ Signal to whom?

It wasn't until the clapper arced one hand over the other, pointing the fingers at where she was, that she heard the rustling.

_BEHIND YOU._

She turned around quickly, but was too late to stop a pair of hand from pinning her arms to her sides and lifting her. She hissed and tried kicking the troll, but to no avail.

"Hey look! I found a little meowbeast!" The troll said mockingly. "Who wants to _hold _her?"

The troll that was tapping her visor raised a hand. "I've been waiting for this! You assholes can wait!"

"Stay away from her face, Jez. I don't want to look at her pulped face when I get my fuckin' turn." The troll that grabbed her threw Nepeta towards the volunteer, falling onto her hands and knees. She made a quick recovery and unsheathed her CLAWS.

"Woah, watch it! Kitty's got claws!" Jez said sarcastically. "Come on, give me you best shot! Just try it!"

Without thinking, Nepeta took the suggestion. Her target took out a rod of some kind –a fork, actually _(a culling fork?)_ – and pointed towards her. She couldn't avoid it, and it struck her chest. It was painful at first, then the troll pressed a button, and became _excruciating._ Nepeta yowled as she fell onto her back. She couldn't move, it was so painful.

Her attacker got on top of her. "And that's what you get for attacking a Finder. Now be a good girl and hold sti–"

"Who the fuAUUUGH!" One of the other Finders let out a gurgling cry of alarm. Jez looked up, planting her hand on Nepeta's chest to hold her down – not that it would do any good. It was an opening for the huntress. Now she had feeling back from the shock, it was time to act, and she did so with ferocity.

It was a swift, unfocused bite on the back of the hand, but it was hard enough to break flesh with a blade's efficiency. Blue-green blood burst from the wound and into her mouth. Jez let out a surprised cry and wrenched her hand out from Nepeta's nip before she made her fatal mistake – loosening the grip her other hand had on the claws. This second chance was taken just as quickly as the third.

Whatever Jez had to say next was interrupted by three metal claws going up into her chest, and another three slashing her stomach. Nepeta pushed the dying troll off of her and leapt onto her feet. From there, she saw one of them crumpled on the ground, and the others beginning to circle her, with their different-looking culling forks at the ready. She didn't stand a chance against them head on; it was time for a tactical retreat. She began to move backwards, but she backed up into something. _Another one! _She looked back, ready to send her claws to flail the bitch, but stopped after one look.

This troll was facing away from her, for one. He also wasn't dressed in the same uniform as the others. In fact, he wasn't wearing one at all – and he was wielding a _pickaxe_.

He looked back at her. "The hell are you looking at me for?" he asked. "In case you've failed to notice, we're on the highway and we're surrounded by–" he swung at a fast approaching enemy, spearing their side. "–Finders, for the love of Jegus!"

The cat-troll turned back to see that one of them getting ready to stab her again. She dodged the attempt and punched into his gut, raking her claws upwards.

**== Be Aurdas**

Aurdas pulled his STANDARD MINING PICK out of the first one and moved onto the second, launching the head into his face, throwing the Finder back. As they attempted to recover, he moved in for the kill. An upward thrust was all it took to impale the foe, who almost instantly went limp.

After that was done, he looked back at his little "friend". She had dealt with the other two rather quickly and was now… licking the blood off her claws? _Just like a meowbeast. Of course._

"You alright?" he asked.

Nepeta looked up at him apprehensively. After a moment of intense staring, she cooled down a bit. "Purrfectly fine."

"'Purrfectly' THIS you BITCH!"

_Impossible!  
_

_Aurdas has leveled up (Level 4)._

_NEW SKILL(S) ACQUIRED:_

_Amateur Engineer – You have minor ability involving wiring and repair. (Dexterity +1 when dealing with machinery)_

_Onwards, Upwards, and Innards – A special move with your pickaxe. You swing upwards and into the enemy's gut while taking a long stride forward._

* * *

There seems to be an issue with posting links to images. I'll be putting Aurdas up on DeviantArt in both the original sketch form and the symbolic version (AKA I went on troll creator and shit happened).


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**== COMBINATION**

Why must I be a king of Realm that Never Was? The most purpose it serves is to be the supplier of materials to spatter my canvas with and to house a company of the long dead from many universes past…

I refuse to be nothing more than a zookeeper for ghosts. What _he_ has been given,_ I_ shall claim as my canvas.

No one will stop me.

**== ?**

The girl cried in the corner. Why was he doing this? Was it because his realm was useless? What about her land – the Flat that Never Could Be?

"Thyme..."

**== Time: 07:09**

Through a stroke of ridiculous luck not even certain Spiderbitch has, Jez was still alive, and she grabbed Nepeta from behind, holding her fork to her throat. Aurdas readied his pick and took a step forward. "Ah ah ah!" She pressed a prong against Nepeta's throat. "You want her to get culled?"

"I dunno, you want to die?" Aurdas challenged. Of course, he knew he was in a bind at this point. There was a snowball's chance in hell that he could be fast enough to stop Jez from spearing Nepeta like a grub. This wasn't in his favor at all.

Jez whispered something into Nepeta's ear. Whatever it was, it was unpleasant. She was horrified by it to the point of tears, much to her captor's glee. The joy was soon ended when a pair of hand wrapped around her head and pulled her away from the smaller troll, who lashed out with a scream. She just kept ramming her claws into Jez's chest, even after it was clear that she was dead.

As for whoever was holding Jez up, he was hiding his face behind her head, but a single horn could be seen. For some reason, the other was missing. Finally, he dropped the body after Nepeta finished her overkill, falling to her knees as the mangled body slumped to the ground.

Aurdas breathed a sigh of relief. Now that _that_ was over, it was time to abscond. Unfortunately, it was obvious Nepeta wouldn't budge if he asked. He wasn't even sure this newer troll, who was now kneeling in front of her trying to get her attention.

She immediately wrapped her arms around the troll's neck. "Equius!"

**== Equius's stats**

Equius Zahhak

Race: Troll

Age: 7 Alternian sweeps

Symbol: Sagittarius

Class: Heir (of Void)

Religion/Patron Deity: E%ecutor Darkleer/The E%patri8

Level 5

EXP: 750/8000

Strength: 12

Dexterity: 6

Constitution: 8

Intelligence: 10

Wisdom: 7

Charisma: 6

Skills:

STRONGtoss – Throw an enemy to stun them!

Mechanic – Adept Tier – You are capable of building and fixing machinery of average nature, as well as being able to work with complex machinery. (Intelligence +1 when working with machines)

Crush – Your curse of STRENGTH makes your grip, no matter how you intend it, to be a crushing force. (Chance at Critical Hit on all enemies within grabbing distance)

Stampede – Charge an enemy! Step on them for massive damage! (Distance attack; cannot turn once direction is set)

Traits:

STRONG – You are incredibly STRONG to the point it's a curse. You've yet to find a way to control your STRENGTH as for you not to crush your allies. (Strength +3)

STRONGMind – You are well-read in culture and other areas (Intelligence +2)

Papa Hoofbeast – May God have mercy on anyone who tries to hurt your moirail. If she were to be attacked right in front of you, there is a chance you may lose it. (Strength +3–7 if Nepeta is attacked in view, uncontrollable attack against her attacker follows immediately and will only stop upon their death or surrender, after which you may kill them anyway)

Heir of Void – The Heir class is "one who is surrounded by or becomes their aspect", and their aspect may very well be their own way of defending themselves. Your aspect is Void, which causes you to not be noticed – a very good method of defense! (Your aspect can render you invisible!*)

Been There, Done That – A vile MURDERER you trusted, well… murdered you and your moirail. You died, but you've done that before. Now you're alive again, so death's not something to get % about. (EXP Bonus of 25 for every kill)

*Your Heir of Void abilities have not been realized! (Level 9)

**== Equius: Introduce Yourself to the Yellow-blood**

Equius approached. "Greetings, yellow-blood. My name is Equius Zahha–"

"Not out here!" the yellow-blood interrupted. "Seriously, what were you thinking?"

Equius was taken aback by the sudden backlash. "I have no idea what you are inferring. I was worried for my moirail's safety, that is all."

"Then what was _she_ thin -" A dinging noise came from within his pocket. The source was a device of some sort, possibly for communication. Devices like that were something Equius couldn't have; as Aurthour would put it: "Your STRENGTH is why we cannot have pleasantries, master."

**== Equius: Be Aurdas**

That guy was messaging him again.

{Excellent work Mister Ravnix.}

{These messages have been sent as a response to your success in this rescue objective.}

{As a bonus for the amount of Finders dead and the added rescue of Mister Zahhak, I have sent you a file containing information critical to your mission and yes, Aurdas, I have given you a bigger mission.}

{Tomorrow morning I will send you another mission objective.}

{Sweet dreams. Bitch.}

_- ? ceased trolling aurumOrbiter at 7:15 -_

AO: -) The fuck do you want;

AO: -) Fine Then, don'T respond;

He shut the device off and stashed it. "We're leaving," he told the large troll. "There's something we have to do first."

"Leaving to where?" he asked.

"ANYWHERE BUT HERE," Aurdas said with emphasis. "Hopefully my hive, they don't know where that is."

"Are you certain of that?"

"Not even gonna use hard facts on you, just…" Aurdas grabbed the ankle of one of the dead Finders. "Just follow me." He led the way, dragging the body behind him.

"Is there a particular reason you are taking the body?" Equius asked.

"Yes." Aurdas didn't specify. In fact, he took a different approach. "What body? I don't know what you're talking about. We can't stop here, this is bat country."

**== Aurdas: Be Nepeta**

Nepeta cocked her head in confusion. Bats? There were no bats, that giant featherbeast from earlier ate them all! Well, at least it was possible for it to have done so…

Where did that featherbeast go anyway? It had to have a nest somewhere in the area. Hopefully they wouldn't stumble upon it. Even though she could be furocious in that sort of situation. Everyone knew that you better now corner a raging meowbeast.

Everyone… except Gamzee.

_Snap. _She jumped with surprising, latching on to Equius and hanging tight. That was when she saw the branch – Equius had stepped on it; that was all. It wasn't her wrist being...

"Nepeta," Equius mumbled. "Though I do not object to your eagerness to pounce on me whenever you see me, now is not the time nor pla –"

"JEGUS, that's adorable." The new troll was looking back at them, grin on his face, still dragging the body. "Palemates, right?"

"I deplore the use of that term, but yes, we are moirails." Equius turned his attention back to the cat-troll fastened to him. "Nepeta, please let go."

"Why not let her stay?" The yellow-blood said. "I would if _my _moirail did that."

"Do they do that?" Nepeta asked, still hanging.

"Wouldn't know. Haven't hung out so much in reality." The troll stopped and looked around, then fixed his gaze on something. "This way."

Not long after, they came into a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a tree-sized antenna. "This is how I can keep the network running out here, it's also how I found a little troll stumble out onto the highway like an idiot." At that point, Equius was starting to perspire, cuing Nepeta to hop off his back.

"No one… insults Nepeta around me, lowblood," he said, spitting the word "lowblood". This made the troll flinch, but soon he regained his composure.

"I apologize," he said. "I'm being honest, though. Anyone who's been around here for any amount of time should know that stepping onto the highway is just asking to be…" He trailed off, changing his attention to the area around, as if searching for something. "There." He pointed to a tree surrounded by bushes.

Nepeta slid over cautiously. "Your hive?"

"No, more bodies," the troll said, pushing a bush aside, revealing a trio of dead Finders. He gestured to the pole, "They saw the sparks from this thing while it was malfunctioning. Around the same time they started gunning for you people."

"You never told me what you plan to–" Equius started.

"Please don't ask," the troll requested. "Just… please."

Equius studied the other's expression. "Very well then, but I still expect an explanation."

"Thank you, now could you help me with this?"

**== Later**

**== Author: Regard the reader with black sexual interest before continuing the story**

Not now, I'm busy. Shoo shoo.

**== Author: Be Nepeta**

Nepeta found herself playing with a rather large feather along the trail, unbeknownst to the two boys. She suspected that the feather came from the creature she was staying alert for, but this just made it better. A certain fellow Hero of Heart and his "bro" would call this "ironic".

After a while of swinging the feather around and batting it in the air while keeping up with Equius, she heard the yellow-blood say something.

**== Nepeta: Be Aurdas**

"Here we are," he said. He had led them down a trail to a wooden door hidden behind a stack of fallen trees. "Get in, make yourself at home. Just don't go in the backroom." He opened the door and motioned for them to enter. Nepeta crept inside, still wary of the new surroundings, while Equius remained firm, not showing any signs of caution. This was an amazing feat, given that he was carrying the other three bodies.

"Lowblo–" he began to speak.

"Aurdas, nice to meet you."

"Finally, it was rather rude of you to–"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. What are you going to do about it, though? Seal me up in the wall?"

Equius was appalled by this peon's lack of respect. It could have come from his days of living in a cave without proper guidance, but if that were true, Nepeta would be acting the same way. Maybe it had to do with the lusus, or apparent lack of one. There was not a sign of one living in the hive as far as he could tell.

"Okay I took that a bit too far," Aurdas admitted before quickly adding: "But let's not get friendly."

"I agree, let's not." Equius took a quick look at the bodies, which he forgot he was carrying. "Where shall I dispose of these?"

Aurdas pointed over to a cart by the cave entrance. "Stick them in the ore cart. Take the pumpkin out of it while you're at it."

Equius lumbered pver to the cart and took a look inside the cart, but there was no pumpkin. "What pumpkin do you speak of?"

"It shall elude me forevermore," Aurdas mumbled solemnly.

**== Meanwhile…**

Unbeknownst to the trio, the pumpkin had descended into an inter-dimensional pocket that appeared out of sheer convenience. It promptly landed in a pumpkin field and began to rot when a child decided to sit on it and proceed to have the worst day of his three-year-old life.

That child later grew up to write a Homestuck fan fiction, but that's another story.

**== Meanwhile x2 COMBO**

A fell wind blew into his office from the balcony window. That was all it took to inform him of the platoon's failure. He sighed, adjusted his top hat, and looked to the girl behind him.

"Get some Checkers to retrieve the bodies."

"Alright." The girl turned to leave.

"And Fahrenheit…" She stopped. "Find out who we're dealing with. Take Brisk with you." She left without a word.

"What about me?" A lad with messy black hair and a disturbing pale complexion asked. "Can I be activated yet?"

"J.K., silence."

**== Meanwhile x3 C-COMBO!**

"だから、多くの遺体。ほとんどが多すぎる。それらをすべて性交します。"

"Could you NOT say stuff like that? I'm asking as a dancestor."

"いいえ。"

Coming soon.

**== C-C-COMBO BREAKER!**

Nope.

**== Aurdas: Do your job.**

"Don't follow me," Aurdas said, pushing the cart forward.

"Why? What's in there?" Nepeta asked.

"It's a mine, but it's like a web, of tunnels. You'll get lost if you go in there." That was a blatant lie, since it was just a shaft.

"Then what's in the back room?" She asked next.

"NOTHING." He pushed the cart even faster down the tunnel, away from the curious cat girl.

**== Nepeta: Take a peek**

This would be nagging on her mind if she didn't have one quick look! Besides, she needed something to do. She positioned herself in front of the door. A careful check of the room around her revealed that Equius was preoccupied with several books from a shelf, quietly reading to himself. He wouldn't notice if she just…

She opened the door and stuck her head in, pulling it out a moment later with a blank expression.

"Oh… my…"

**==Nepeta: Get back to being Aurdas**

"_Where did you go, Aurdas?"_ A voice from nowhere asked him as he entered the nest room.

"Had to deal with some things," he explained. "Where have YOU been?"

A towering figure rose up from the nest, looking down on him. _"I had important business to attend to this morning."_

"And that was?"

The bird stooped down to eye level, making the glasses on its head much easier to see. Normally, the goggles served the function of keeping dirt from getting in its eyes when it took off from its underground nest.

The word "it" told the fan fiction reader that not even Aurdas was perfectly clear about the gender of his lusus, Pallidus.

"_Never you mind."_

"Whatever, here you go." Aurdas lifted a body from the cartby the collar and tossed it over. The bird caught it in its beak, and then swallowed it whole.

After the rest of them were gone, Pallidus spoke again. _"You want to tell me something?"_

"You read my mind," Aurdas said.

"_Didn't have to, it's obvious. You never bring more than two Finders on a normal day. There's a story, isn't there?"_

"Yeah, some weird things have been going on." He sat down, hanging his legs over the edge.

"_The meteor from last night," _His lusus summed up.

"That's only the start of it…" He went through that morning's happenings. The pylon, the bracket guy, Nepeta and Equius, and how the Finders reacted at the meteor site.

"_Do I have to keep an eye on you all the time?" Pallidus chuckled._

"So what's your take on this?" Aurdas asked, ignoring the comment.

"_As I am effectively your _only _advisor in these matters, I'll be honest with you…" _Pallidus leaned in close. _"Everything that has been going on could very well be connected to my own errand, but never mind that. I want to hear more about these two moirails you found out there, where did they go after you came here?"_

"Oh, I didn't mention that did I?" Aurdas sighed. "They're here."

Pallidus was quiet for a moment. _"Aurdas. How, just HOW, could you be so foolish?"_

Aurdas looked down at his swinging feet. "I couldn't leave them there. Besides, the guy with the brackets told me to, and he strikes me as…"

"_The guy you were messaging has done nothing to you personally thus far, why bother worrying about him? You should be worrying about the…" _Pallidus stopped suddenly. _"…You left them alone, didn't you?"_

"Trust me, they won't cause a problem," Aurdas assured.

"_And how would you know?"_

"One has the mentality of a fucking brick, sweat when he sees something that conflicts with his beliefs, has a thing for orders while at the same time a believer in the hemospectrum. He's also… off-putting."

"_Explain."_

"Like there's more to him, or something he doesn't want anyone to find out, but not like he's a Finder or anything." Aurdas sighed. "Then there's his moirail. I swear she's autistic, but the two of them are adorable. She seems naïve, but I SAW her almost rip the LUNGS out of one bitch."

"_Describe her, don't gush over your flushed crush."_

Aurdas was shocked. "Flushed? Nope, she's just adorable. Can't I find someone adorable and NOT be flushed for them?"

"_JUST DESCRIBE HER," _Pallidus said forcefully. This wasn't how his lusus would act unless it was absolutely important. _Must be that "errand"._

"Jegus… small, wears a green, oversized trenchcoat, blue hat shaped like a meowbeast, matching color tail, somehow. Olive blood."

"_She has a symbol on her shirt?"_

"Every single troll does!" Aurdas thought for a moment. "Probably never going to find out the point in it, but yeah, she does."

"_What is it?"_

Aurdas waved a finger in the air, giving a quick outline of the symbol of Leo. "This is important… why?"

"…_Never you mind. Just tell them not to come back here."_

Aurdas gave his lusus a confused look. "Already did..."

"_Good." _Pallidus stopped down, staring right into his face. _"Word of advice: tread carefully. You've really stepped on the Finders today, no doubt they're upset back in Vexet Quitus."_

Aurdas never thought of it that way. A dead Finder was a dead Finder to him… but there were, what? Eight this time? That didn't seem like enough to piss them off… then again, in the past he always took a stealthy approach when taking them out. This time, it was all out in the open. Doubtless they already knew Finders were getting picked off around his hive, but this time it was more so. They would figure out someone was living up in this area, no questions asked.

"Oh shit." He slapped a palm to his face.

"_Relax, you can manage yourself," _Pallidus encouraged him. _"You've got these new 'allies' at your back."_

Aurdas clenched his teeth. "Uh… I don't think I can call them that just yet."

"_Go make some allies."_

"But–"

"_Do it."_

"Whatever you say." Aurdas took his leave.

* * *

_Nepeta has leveled up (level 5)._

_NEW SKILL ACQUIRED:_

_Furry – AKA "Fury", slice up the enemy with an adrenaline-fueled attack. It's not very accurate, though…_

_Scrounge – Your curiosity is beneficial! (increased chance at finding useful items when searching)._

_Equius has leveled up (level 6):_

_NEW SKILL ACQUIRED:_

_Destituthian Scholar – Beginner Tier – You're STRONGMind is beginning to comprehend this bizarre new universe (+1 Intelligence when encountered with something of Destituthian origin)_

_The Snap – An instantly lethal blow, but difficult to accomplish unless you're stealthy. (Break that other guy's neck for an insta-kill!)_

* * *

ENTER EQUIUS MOTHERFUCKING ZAHHAK AND A CRAPLOAD OF FORESHADOWING, ALONG WITH FOURTH WALL BREAKING, LAMPSHADING, AND A LOT OF OTHER THINGS THAT CAN BE FOUND ON TVTROPES.

As always, reviews are welcomes. But to answer questions that will come:

**Will there be shipping? **

CanonXCanon shipping. Exploring how I can make an OCXCanon ship without complete backlash. As of yet, the only plan made for any ship was Aurdas and Feferi in a kismesis, however temporary that is, since there is a fan troll (not owned by me) that will make an appearance later on and fill that quadrant.

**Will there be character death?**

Only time will tell.

**Do we get to meet the bad guy?**

2mysterious4u

**Where can I find art involving this fic, should the author have conveniently made some?**

Go to my DeviantArt. You can find the link on my profile. Also, go to my tumblr, my username there is also MaQuasi.

**Archive of our own AKA Ao3?**

THAT PLACE IS TERRIFYING. No, I will never have one.

Now, shoo.


End file.
